


Morphing into Madness

by bjdunkelfuck, deathbysandblk, Ultraliving



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraliving/pseuds/Ultraliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Gavin and Michael switch bodies and a bunch of bullshit ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! so aj (eastowl or imagine-enderdragons on tumblr)), emma (waitforiiiiiiiiiiiit on tumblr), and i decided to write a bodyswap mavin fic!!! hope you enjoy it uvu

Gavin was never one for believing in magic. In fact, he was quite the skeptic when it came to that sort of thing. Magic didn’t exist or so he had always thought until one day when his entire opinion on the subject was forced to change. It changed him in a way he never would’ve believed possible.

It all started one day when Geoff and Gavin were working on their latest build for an upcoming Minecraft Let’s Play. The idea was for them to build a giant castle, at least three floors high. Their audience had seemed to really enjoy the times the Mad King Ryan had made an appearance and so Geoff devised a plan the audience would eat up: a little idea he liked to call “The Mad King’s Lair”. The goal was for the five remaining participants to successfully exit the castle while evading traps the Mad King would set up for them. There would be puzzles, dead ends, and wrong turns, among other things. The first person to make it out of the castle unscathed would win and be able to erect the Tower of Pimps in front of his house.

Geoff and Gavin were passing the time of their tedious task by asking their hypothetical questions, and laughing their asses off at the dumb ideas. Then Geoff asked the question that started this whole mess.

“Alright, so you get $150,000, but you have to spend a whole month in Michael’s body, no loopholes or special shortcuts. You spend the entire month in his body.”

“So would he would be in my body then?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Do I have to split the money with him?” asked Gavin, sounding whiny as if reluctant to accept due to that thought.

“I don’t know. You’re his fucking boyfriend, why don’t you ask him?”

“Well, I still probably wouldn’t do it.”

“Baby.”

After Geoff and Gavin had parted ways and he got back to his and Michael’s shared apartment, he did ask him about it.

“Hey,Michael, if we were to switch bodies and I got $150,000 for it, I wouldn’t have to split it with you, would I?”

“Split it? Dude, I’d have to put up with your dumb ass body, particularly your large, dumb British nose. I’m taking all of the money in that case.”

“Michael, you don’t have to be a jerk about it! A lot of people like my nose…”

“Oh yeah? Name two!”

Gavin instead let out a typical Gavin noise and then said, “Would you bloody do it or wouldn’t you?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Gavin? I was only playing along, you know shit like that can’t happen in real life.”

Dropping the subject, they sat down in front of their living room table, trying to decide what to do for the night. They decided they should invite their good friend and fellow member of Team Lads over to play some video games and Michael and Gavin could partake of bevs which Ray certainly would not be doing. Once Ray had arrived, they picked up their XBOX controllers, selecting Call of Duty. Hours upon hours passed and Michael and Gavin were not doing any better at the game. Ray was, of course, beating them pretty badly. What they were doing, however, was getting massively drunk as the night continued.

Gavin sloppily pressed down on the buttons of the controller and grinned, “I bloody love playing Cards of Duty.”

Ray and Michael turned and looked at Gavin incredulously.

“What the hell is Cards of Duty?”

“Oh, I buggered it up, didn’t I?” asked Gavin. “I meant to say Call of Duty, but I was thinking about Cards Against Humanity, so...”

“That is the fucking stupidest thing I have ever heard you say, Gavin, and that’s saying something because you once talked about headlight fluid,” said Michael.

“That was an RvB joke and you know it! Don’t be mean, boi.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, my boi,” said Michael as he leaned in and hugged Gavin. What started out as an innocent-enough hug between two best friends, turned into the passionate making out of two star-crossed lovers who acted as if they might never touch again.

“That’s enough for me. I’m out of here,” said Ray as he stormed out of the apartment.

Michael and Gavin giggled like five-year-old girls at Ray’s words as he walked out the door, but the giggles were soon shut out by their lips pressing together only stopping to take an occasional, very much-needed breath. They didn’t stop until Gavin actually fell asleep making out with Michael, and Michael knew that he was on the verge of falling asleep as well, so he carefully got up, making sure not to wake Gavin, and carried him to the bed stumbling a few times on

things, but managing to make it to the bed. He laid Gavin on one side of the bed and climbed under the covers on the opposite side, Michael turned to look at Gavin’s sleeping face one last time before his eyes began to droop and sleep consumed him.

As with all morning-afters, Michael found himself regretting every last sip he had drank the previous night. His head was in a whirl and he was sick to his stomach. He rushed to the bathroom, tripping constantly on the way, in an attempt to make as little of a mess as possible, but what he saw startled him. In the mirror he was greeted with sharp green eyes and a massive nose, not his brown eyes and normal-sized nose. He...was Gavin? No, it was not possible. And yet, there he was staring at his reflection only to find that it was not his own, but that of Gavin David Free’s. Fucking fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin wakes up to Michael stomping out of the bathroom and screaming “GAVIN DAVID FREE, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?”

Gavin pulled open his heavy eyelids and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion at what he saw. A blurry figure that looked like…him. It looked like Gavin was standing right in front of him. He must have been still drunk and having a crazy hallucination, because this could not be happening.

Michael’s voice erupted from Gavin’s body again, “Gavin! Are you fucking listening to me? What did you do? Why am I- Why am I you?! And why are you me? Fucking shit.”

Gavin sat up, cradling his head and getting a view of Michael’s lap. He looked up at Michael or Gavin, whatever, “I-I don’t-”

Michael cut him off, “How do we fix this?!”

The two frantically started coming up with ways to figure out what had happened to them. After around 15 minutes, they still had no idea of how to fix this mess they had been forced into. At one point, Gavin was so desperate for an answer he started to Google “what to do when you and your friend switch bodies out of nowhere”. It was only when Michael looked over his shoulder, smacked him, and said, “There’d be no results for that, dumbass!”, than Gavin remembered his conversation with Geoff that previous day in the Let’s Build.

“We can’t.”

“What do you mean we can’t?!”

“I mean we can’t! It lasts a month if I remember what Geoff said during the Let’s Build.” He echoed Geoff’s words, “No loopholes or special shortcuts.”

“This happened because you and Geoff were talking about your stupid hypothetical questions?! I don’t want to do this! I mean, I love you, Gav. I do, but I can’t live in your body for a goddamn month. What are we going to tell everyone else?”

“Nothing. We can’t tell them.”

“And why the fuck not?” Michael demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at Gavin.

“Do you really think they’re going to believe us? Also, if we tell them, that’ll be confusing as bollocks and our content will be weird. We have to just roll with it, I guess.”

Michael paced around the room, thinking, in a bit of a frenzy. If someone had told him yesterday that he would wake up the next morning in his boyfriend’s body, he probably would’ve smacked them upside the head and laughed in their face. But at least, if someone had told him this would happen, he would’ve been prepared and maybe would have a better plan then “just roll with it, I guess.”

This was all so strange. All he had been trying to do was live his life, why did whatever caused this out-of-the-ordinary occurrence have to interfere? He knew Gavin was right. They couldn’t tell anyone about this. He didn’t want people thinking they were insane. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think they were both insane.

Gavin interrupted his thoughts by pointing out something important, something that would have to be fixed if they were going to make this work.

“You still sound like…you. Maybe we should practice learning each other’s voices?”

“How am I going to learn to sound like you with your pompous British accent?”

“How am I going to learn your stupid American accent? It’s not pompous either, you’re just mad because I get your body.”

“I am going to kill you once this month is over. I swear.”

“You just threatened yourself.” Gavin giggled. Honestly, if this situation were happening to anyone else and Michael was simply an observer, that joke would’ve have been hysterical and he would’ve joined Gavin in his laughter, but, unfortunately, this was happening to them, and Michael wanted to get out of Gavin’s body more than he wanted to laugh about this.

“Gavin! You’re such a goddamn asshole. Stop getting off topic. How would we even learn each other’s voices? I mean, I know I can voice act, but continuously? For a whole month? I don’t know how we’re going to deal with this, Gav.”

“We just try our best. You know, try to get rid of our own accents and speak with the other one.”

Michael sighed. “I guess you’re right. Let’s give it a go.”

Fours hours passed and they hadn’t made much progress, but they sounded more like each other than they usually did, which was not at all. Michael had called into work and told Geoff that he and Gavin would be in after lunch and he had to quickly come up with some excuse as to why.

“Geoff, Gavin and I will be in late today. We completely forgot we had a dentist’s appointment today and we’re headed there now. We’ll be in after lunch.” Michael had said. Geoff questioned him a little more and called him an idiot for forgetting about the appointments, but didn’t say much more on the subject.

In the car ride on the way to work, they practiced their voices some more. Michael as Gavin sounded a lot more convincing than Gavin as Michael because even though he had an American accent, occasionally the British would shine through. Michael had some trouble driving the car, because Gavin’s legs were longer and he sat at an odd angle but they made it to the office without incident.

When they got inside, Geoff immediately sat them down and they were thrown into a Worms Let’s Play. Michael turned his XBOX on and logged in to his own account, not realizing his mistake until Ray glanced over his shoulder, “Uh, Vav, what are you doing?”

Michael saw ‘MLPMichael’ signing in and went to cancel the log in, because he was Gavin now. He needed to sign in to the fucker’s account. When he looked over at Gavin’s screen, he had already caught on and had signed in through Michael’s account, so Michael signed into ‘GavinoFree’ and loaded up Worms.

After that, the recording seemed to go fairly smoothly until Gavin slipped up and let his normal voice show through, Geoff and Ray glanced over towards them, before anyone was able to say another word, Michael spoke up, “So you know how the whole rebirthing thing goes where your soul moves on to like another person? Well, what if when your soul moves on to the baby, you remember being in the vagina, and the reason that you remember so little from being a kid is because it’s your past self?”

For a slight moment nobody said anything and Michael was worried that his plan had failed until laughter erupted from Geoff and Ray. “What the actual fuck, Gavin?” asked Ray in between laughs. “You’re so fucking dumb.” Michael fake laughed along with them until he saw that Gavin wasn’t all too pleased with how dumb Michael had made him look.

Michael sighed. The topic would probably come up later when they got home, but he had only done it to avoid people finding out the truth about what had happened to them. For now, he simply mouthed, “I’m sorry”, to Gavin and continued on with the Let’s Play.

Overall, the workday flows alright and no one seems to suspect anything. Michael just hopes that they can pull this off for the rest of the month.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and we forgot to mention last time but we should post on Saturdays unless something happens!! uvu


	3. Chapter 3

As that week continued, Michael and Gavin seemed to get better at acting like each other, but as expected, there were slip-ups here and there.

One of their bigger slip-ups happened when they were filming a Minecraft Let’s Play. They all gathered in Achievement City as they usually did for the beginning of a Minecraft episode. Gavin had decided to mess with Michael by throwing eggs at him. The rest of the guys just sat in silence wondering why Michael was throwing eggs at Gavin, something Gavin would usually do to Michael. Michael wasn’t usually the type to instigate the silliness, so it was odd. The situation became even more odd when Gavin started screaming at Michael.

“FUCKING SHIT, MICHAEL. WHY ARE YOU THROWING EGGS AT ME? WE’RE ABOUT TO START A BLOODY LET’S PLAY.”

Only when they were questioned about it did they realize just how big of a mistake they had made. At least, when yelling, Michael, as Gavin, had  managed to yell the proper name and in the British accent which he had become so accustomed to using. Michael used the “it’s just a joke” excuse and no one thought any further of it.

Later on, Gus dumped the Achievement Hunter’s mail on Geoff’s desk and walked out. While the mail was being passed out, a wedding invitation was dropped on Michael’s desk. Gavin, who was still inhabiting Michael’s body, stared in confusion at the names on the invitation, neither of them sounding in the least bit familiar until he realized this was probably meant for Michael. One of the names read Erika Jones, so while everyone was caught up in their mail, Gavin tossed the invitation to Michael.

Michael unfolded the letter and his eyes widened with excitement because his sister was finally marrying her boyfriend of two years, but then his expression changed to fear when he realized that his family didn’t know about him and Gavin, and he was still in the wrong body. He sat there, panicking for a moment before he realized the date of the wedding: October 3, that was a month and a half from now. Him and Gavin would have switched back by then. He still didn’t know what they were going to do about Gavin and him being a thing and telling his family.

His parents were Roman Catholic and fairly strict about all that religious stuff. Michael had been raised with “being gay is a sin” drilled into his head, until some time in his teen years, he went through a stupid identity crisis and realized he liked dudes too and that was okay. Those memories of tearing his room apart in frustration and almost at the brink of tears made him feel so dumb for thinking that it was ever an issue.

He loved his parents, but… they could be very close-minded about most things and telling them that he was dating someone and that that person was also a man was not the greatest idea. He would love to go to Erika’s wedding with Gavin, but no one would allow it unless he claimed Gavin was just his friend, but he didn’t know how well that was really going to work.

That’d have to wait until they got home to discuss it, he supposed.

When lunch time rolled around Geoff insisted that they all go out to eat; Michael tried to convince Geoff to let Gavin and him to stay behind, but he was persistent and practically forced them to come along. They all piled into the small restaurant and pushed together two tables to fit everyone in. Since this was of their usual places to eat, everyone knew what they wanted. When the waiter asked Michael and Gavin what to order, they ordered their normals, Michael’s ham and cheese sandwich, and Gavin’s meatball sub. It was such a normal thing for the two they didn’t even notice their mistake until Ray questioned them about it, “Ordering each other’s food? You guys have been acting so weird lately I know that you two would never give up your favorite foods for anything. Is one of you pregnant?” Although everyone was distracted by Ray’s joke the two still exchanged worried glances, especially when they continued to eat the foods that they ordered.

The lunch and the rest of the day continued normally and once they arrived home, Michael asked Gavin about the wedding, “Do you want to go to the wedding with me? I mean, that would mean either coming out to my parents or saying you’re just my friend and neither sounds very pleasant.”

Gavin seemed to think it over before shrugging, “I could just be your friend for a few hours if your parents are going to be weird about it.”

“It’s gonna be more like a few days, dude. My family is gonna want me to spend my time in Jersey ‘catching up’ and ‘where is your girlfriend’ is going to be the number one asked question and I don’t know how much either of us could handle all of that.”

Another shrug. “I can deal.”

Michael sighed, “Well, I can RSVP tomorrow that we’re both going if you really don’t care.”

“Alright.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with it?”

“I’m fine. If someone annoys me, I’ll just hang out in your room or something. They won’t care about me anyway, right?”

Michael laughed, “No way. It’s going to be an interview basically.”

Gavin waved a hand dismissively, “It’ll be fine, Michael. I can handle prying gits.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m going to bed. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

This past week had been a weird one. Sure, Gavin and Michael showed up to work and did their jobs, that part was fine, but Geoff couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something off about them. Gavin had been a lot moodier, as of late, and Michael had been more apt to tease and taunt Gavin at every waking opportunity. These character traits were so unlike them, usually it was the other way around. To help ensure that it wasn’t just all in his head, Geoff sent Michael and Gavin on an early lunch, his treat, and brought up the topic to the others. 

“So you guys notice anything weird about Michael and Gav?”

Ray was the first one to speak, "Yeah they're just not themselves. They're keeping something from us."

"What do you think they're hiding?" questioned Jack.

"I don't know what ,but I'm guessing it's big, they don't keep things from us. They can't keep their mouths shut, either Gavin comes to me or Michael goes to Ray."  
"Well, what do you want us to do Geoff, pry it out of them?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows and sighed at the others "I do agree that they are keeping stuff from us, but we shouldn't pester them about it. They'll most likely tell you guys at some point, when they're ready." 

They all nodded in agreement and turned back to their computer screens, waiting for Michael and Gavin to return with lunch. 

\-----  
Gavin watched Michael walk into the restaurant and hold the door open for him, Michael was always the one to hold the door open, it was so strange seeing his body do things that Michael would do, even if it is him. Michael would grit his teeth, wear a half smile on his face all the time, except when he would get angry and his whole face would turn red, it was the little things that he would see Michael do in his body that reminded him that he wasn't crazy, and it was real because the small things are ones he wouldn't think of other then when they were actually happening. Gavin smiled to himself and reached out for Michaels hand, he sighed feeling that it was not the hand he was used to holding, he just wanted to be back to normal. He wanted to be normal with him again. 

While the two were standing aside waiting for their food order to be called Gavin kissed Michaels cheek, he could feel how chapped Michaels lips were. "Your lips are bloody dry Michael." 

"Then put on some Chapstick dumbass." 

Gavin giggled at Michaels remark, and leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder. His eyesight ended up going straight to the menu hung above, he snicker at the memory of how his mate Dan was so disasterly bad at ordering with menus. Suddenly Gavin remembered something very important and his whole body tensed. "Dan's coming in two weeks."   
Michael let go of Gavin's hand and pushed him off his shoulder "What did you say?"

"Dan- we had it planned for a while he's coming in two weeks for some Slow Mo Guys stuff."

Michael’s voice was becoming more annoyed, "Why the fuck didn't you say something before?"

"I'm sorry, Michael, I forgot." 

“You just happened to forget that very important fact?! We’re still gonna be in each other’s bodies! How are we going to do that? I don’t know how to work the Phantom and you know I barely get along with Dan.”

Before Gavin could respond, they were at the front of the line and the woman behind the counter asked what they wanted. Michael gave him a “we’re not done here” look and they ordered their food and made their way back to the office.

When they got back, Geoff immediately wanted to film a GTA Let’s Play and so they settled down at their desks to get started.

Michael was still pretty angry that Gavin had failed to mention such an important detail to him. What made it worse was thinking about the fact that he would have to deal with Dan when he came because after all, he was Gavin, at least for the time being. Michael sighed. This whole thing was just such a mess and now on top of everything else that was stressing him out, he would have to figure out how to use the Phantom, and, a little more importantly, he would have to figure out how to deal with Dan without wanting to grab him in a chokehold.

Dan was a nice enough person, Michael just let his jealousy consume him. Ever since he had found out Gavin and Dan had dated for a significant amount of time, he had not been able to shake the feeling that Dan was not to be trusted and that he would try to steal his boi back. Dan was the one everyone went for. Sometimes Michael wondered what possessed Gavin to want to remain with him when Dan was right there, obviously the more appealing option. 

Blinded by his anger at Gavin, he decided to get back at him by saying something really stupid in the middle of the Let’s Play.

“Lads, have you ever thought about if your eyes were on your nose? Would you be able to both look at things and breathe in at the same time?”  
Immediately they, Geoff and Ray mainly, started saying things like,

“You dumb fuck. Where did that even come from? Why did that come from? How the hell would that even work please share with the class you dumbass."

Michael felt a surge of victory as he saw his body glaring at him. He smiled what he hoped was innocently and Gavin said,

“Well, stranger things have happened.”

“What was that, Michael?”

“Oh, nothing.” 

The Let’s Play went smoothly, well if you could call the six of them running around blowing each other up and acting stupid smoothly. Of course, it would be a hit with their audience and that’s all that really mattered, making the audience laugh. 

The rest of the day went pretty slowly. The editing process always had that effect on them. When it was finally time to go, Michael and Gavin walked silently to the car, waiting to resume their “friendly discussion about Dan” until they were out of earshot. 

Once Michael was out of the parking lot, he immediately questioned him, “Why didn’t you tell me about Dan?”

Gavin sighed, “I said I just had forgotten, alright?”

“You forgot? Gavin, how are you going to teach me to use an extremely expensive, probably hard to replace camera in two fucking weeks?! And I can barely stand Dan as it is! I have to film however many of your stupid slo-mo things with him and-”

“I didn’t fucking think about it, alright?! I didn’t think about how big of an issue it was going to cause and that you were going to be a bloody toddler about it! And my slo-mo stuff isn’t stupid!”

Michael lurched to a stop and swerved to the side of the road, almost violently putting it in park, “You think this is just me having a little tantrum? I’m being fucking serious about this! We have to figure out how to make this work with me being you and you being me and just-” he cut himself off with a groan and slammed his hands on the wheel, “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Everything will be okay, Michael, we’ll figure out how to cope with this.”

“I don’t want to have to cope with this, Gavin. I never anticipated having to be in someone else’s body, let alone yours, for so long.”

“What do you mean ‘let alone mine’?”

“I don’t want to fucking be in your fucking body any longer. I’ve had enough. I feel trapped and now this whole Dan thing just makes it worse.”

“Don’t drag Dan into this! He’s my b and he did nothing to you to deserve all the terrible things you constantly say about him!”

“Well, if you love Dan so much, maybe you should just run back to him.”

“Maybe I will.”

Gavin hopped out of the car and started walking back towards the RoosterTeeth building, after all, they hadn’t gotten very far away from it. Michael immediately regretted saying that. He was a fucking idiot. He worries about Gavin going back to Dan and what does he do? Give him an invitation to do so!


	5. Chapter 5

After Gavin stomped out of Michael’s car, he saw Ray walking out of the gates of the office, most likely on his walk home, and ran to catch up to him. “Hey, Ray!”

Ray nearly jumped out of his skin and despite his sour mood, Gavin laughed a little. Ray spun around to face him and rolled his eyes, “‘Sup, Michael?”

Gavin stifled an annoyed groan at Michael’s name and asked, “You-You mind if I stay over for a few days?”

“Uh, sure. You and Gav get into a fight?”

“You could say that.”

Ray shrugged, “I won’t ask if you don’t want to talk about it. You want to play some CoD once we get back to my house?”

“It’s a… it’s complicated, so I’d rather not talk, but I wouldn’t mind playing a few rounds with you,” he gave him a small smile.

Ray nodded in acknowledgement and the rest of the walk to his apartment was relatively quiet, the sounds of traffic and nature filling in the two men’s silence. Once they arrived at Ray’s, they turned on his XBOX and as expected Ray was already kicking Gavin's ass after a few rounds.

"Man we've hardly played and you're already playing as bad as you would after a couple of drinks." Ray laughed until he looked over to see Gavin wasn't. "Michael, if it's really bothering you, you know you can tell me we're best friends I know you haven't been acting right for a while but It's your choice you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

Gavin did want to tell Ray everything that had happened between him and Michael but he wasn't going to upset Michael more. He sighed and looked back to Ray with a fake smile "No, me and Mi- Gavin have just had a small fight we'll both be over it soon, don't worry."

Ray raised his eyebrows but only nodded his head and turned back to the game. The two played Call of Duty until they both tired out and Ray wandered into his bedroom for the night with a mumbled a joke about not jerking off in his house which Gavin replied to with a laugh.

Gavin rolled his eyes at the joke but once the younger man was gone, his mood dampened again, because he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Michael seemed so irritated to have to be in his body without even thinking about he felt and got all jealous, like he always does, about Dan. Gavin didn’t understand why Michael got so worked up about Dan, he had told him several times that him and Dan are nothing more than friends anymore and Michael never wanted to hear it. He loved Michael, he really truly did, and sometimes his boyfriend didn’t seem to believe him and it hurt Gavin that he would think like that.

After slamming his door and throwing his stuff onto the floor instead of putting it away Michael stomped over to his fridge and pulled a beer out, hoping to get himself drunk enough to forget about Gavin and Dan for the night. He tried doing things to distract himself but after going to Twitter and seeing a tweet from Dan he threw his phone against the chair on the other side of the room.

Michael was never quite sure why he was so jealous of Dan, but the first time that he noticed that he was jealous was in the early days of Gavin and him going out. Dan had come over to America to film some SlowMoGuys stuff and while he stayed behind the camera and watched the two film he saw something in Gavin's eyes while he listened to Dan speak, something in his eyes that was reserved for Dan that Gavin never for himself. He tried not being jealous he knew that Dan was an awesome guy, they got along so well before him and Gavin started dating. Little things set him off one moment he would be laughing at Dans jokes then he would be wanting to strangle him, Gavin being the only barrier.

Now Michael was Gavin, he had to be his own barrier when he would have to be left alone, and he hated the thought. He just wanted to forget about being Gavin the alcohol was only helping a bit, he wasn't too drunk yet but he was getting there. His mind would be refreshed as soon as he saw a reflection which wouldn't be hard to see as long as he was trying his hardest not to see it.

After about 15 beers, Michael began to want to speak to someone so he got up and pulled out his phone, he went through his contacts until he found Ray. After quite a few fumble calls and ends, he pushed dial and was able to not hit end, but he looked up to see his reflection in a mirror, and immediately hit the end of the line. "You fucking asshole!" With as much force as he could he threw his phone at the mirror, shattering it, before stomping off into his bedroom.

"Hey asshole, get off my couch, time for work." Gavin opened his eyes and reached over for Michaels glasses. "Oh, and thanks a lot for calling me at three in the morning a million time."

"What- I left my phone with Gavin. Gavin started to panic because in he had never bothered to mention where he was going. "Oh no, he's probably worried sick about me and was calling you to find me!"

"Hey man calm down, we have to get to work it'll be quicker meeting them there then walking to your guy's apartment.

"Alright."

On the way to work it took all of Gavin's self control not to run to work to see Michael to make sure he was okay, but Ray had to remind him that walking fast wouldn't help if "Gavin" wasn't even there yet. Once they arrived Gavin ran into the Achievement Hunter office only to find that he was the first one to arrive. "Hey, Ray I'm going to wait out front."

"Michael, Gavin is a grown man he'll be fine. I've seen him worried like this before but not you man."

Not really listening to his comment Gavin ran down the stairs and watched out the window, waiting for Michael. It wasn't until 15 minutes after work was supposed to start that Gavin started running home.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin gasped for air as he skidded to a halt in front of the gate of the apartment complex and slammed the code into the metal device to open up the gate. He knew he was way too worried about Michael, but they needed to sort this out. He ran inside and up to their first floor apartment, climbing inside the unlocked window of their bedroom. A cry for Michael was halfway up Gavin’s throat when he saw Michael curled on the bed, fast asleep.

Gavin padded over to him and shook his shoulder gently, “Michael. Michael, we need to talk.”

It took a few minutes for Michael to be conscious enough to notice Gavin was even there and when he did a scowl crossed this face, “What the fuck do you want?”

Gavin tried his best to not be irritated with Michael and sighed, “We need to talk about this.”

“We really don’t.”

“Michael.”

Michael’s aggravation spiked at Gavin’s tone and he nearly screamed at Gavin right then and there. He was so tired of this. He couldn’t pretend to be Gavin any longer, this was his fucking breaking point. “Gavin, fucking go away.”

“You can’t just leave our fight like this! You can’t just ignore me because you’re angry and stay holed up in here for the month! Then what? When we’re in our own bodies again, everything will magically be okay?”

He couldn’t believe Gavin was treating him like a fucking child, trying to act like what he was doing was such a childish act. Who the fuck did he think he was? He growled out, “Fuck you, Gavin. I don’t want to deal with this right now.” he shoved the sheets aside and stood up to move out of the room.

“Michael-!” Gavin’s stupid squeaky voice echoed out of Michael’s lips, the ones that Michael was supposed to speak with. He couldn’t though because of this fucking switch, he can’t deal with this any longer.

He balled up his fists as spun to face Gavin and his fingers pressed so hard into his palm, he could feel blood draw from the flesh, “I don’t want to do this anymore, Gavin! I hate living in your body like this! You’re too tall and you’re so fucking hairy. I-I can’t deal with it. Your body feels so wrong.” He gestured to his nose, “And this fucking thing! My vision is all ridiculous because of this huge stupid thing! You’re so gangly, it’s ridiculous! I hate this body! I hate your body!”

There was still hurt in Gavin’s eyes, but confusion was replaced with anger and he scowled, “Like your bloody body is any fucking better! I have to wear these stupid glasses all the time, because your eyes are fucking broken and the contacts are ridiculous.” He ripped off the beanie and gripped the curls of Michael’s hair, “And these annoying little buggers! I spend hours trying to get them not stupid looking and they flop around and get in the way! And the fucking freckles! There’s so many of these stupid things and you’re so damned pale! I hate seeing your disgusting reflection in the mirror every day!”

Michael grimaced and as angry as he was, there were tears in his eyes, threatening to fall and he couldn’t act like such a baby in front of Gavin, so he grit his teeth and spoke through them, “If anyone’s disgusting, it’s you! You’ve got that gross, fucking disfigured ball and again with all of that nasty ass hair. Don’t you fucking call me disgusting, you asshole.”

“How can you even call me an asshole, you act like I dont even fucking care that much about this whole ordeal!” Gavin retorted, “I want to be myself, I hate being you!”

“Well that’s your stupid fucking fault anyway! You’re the one that messed up so why are you not fixing the goddamn problem?” Michael turn to walk away before spitting out a few words, “I don’t just hate being you, I hate you.”

Gavin shook his head and swiped his keys and wallet from the bedside table, “You know what, I’m not doing this with you. I’m gonna go. If you feel like this than I don’t need to be here.” He spun around and stomped out.

Michael just stood in the bedroom, breathing heavily and his body shaking. His fingers slowly unfurled and he stared at the semicircle wounds in his palms as they slowed blurred with the tears forming. The tears dripped into his hands as he stayed still until a sob ripped through him and stumbled to the carpeted floor. He shook his head and muttered, “Shit. I fucked up.”

\---

Gavin could feel the tears flowing down his cheeks as he raced down the street down to Geoff’s house. How could Michael say such horrible things about him? How could he say such terrible things about Michael? This body swap thing was ruining them and everything they had with each other. Gavin still couldn’t help but feel enraged with Michael’s words and he wasn’t sure when he’d be able to forgive him for what he said.

After a few more minutes, he arrived at Geoff’s house and hesitantly knocked on the door. He realized no one was home after a moment and used the key he had. Gavin slumped onto the couch and decided to just stay there until Geoff or Griffon got home, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with work today.

Eventually, Geoff came home and as soon as he saw Gavin, Michael to him, his eyes widened when he saw him and he mumbled, “Michael?”

Gavin wanted to scream, because damnit no, he was Gavin David Free and he didn’t even want to talk about Michael in any way. He sighed though and cleared his throat to help ease into his “Michael” voice, “Can-Can I stay here tonight?”

Geoff’s eyebrows furrowed but he nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind him,“Something happen with you and Gav?”

Gavin shrugged half-heartedly, “Yeah, I guess…”

“You want to talk about it?”

“...No.”

“Are… you sure?”

Without realizing it, his “Michael” voice slipped and he yelled, “I said, no!” As soon as he realized what he’d done, he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Geoff stared at him, confusion etched into his features, “What the fuck? Say something again.”

Gavin shook his head wildly and Geoff grit his teeth, “Something is happening right now. Speak words, Michael.”

He peeled his hand off his lips and sighed, “I’m sorry, Geoff.” It was clearly Gavin’s voice that time.

Geoff shook his head, “Why do you sound like Gavin? What is happening?"

“This is going to sound really bloody insane...you, you probably won’t believe me.”

Geoff gave him a stern look. “Try me.”

“Do you remember the other day when we were filming the Mad King’s Lair Let’s Build and we talked about the body-switching scenario between Michael and I? I woke up the next morning...and I was Michael. And he was me.”

“What? How the hell…?”

“We have no idea how it happened, we just woke up and we were each other. We tried to deal with it, to put on a show that everything was normal, but then Michael made a comment about hating being me and then we started fighting and we both said really hurtful things. I, I just can’t go back to him right now, Geoff. I can’t face him and I certainly can’t forgive him, not at this time.”

“The other guys and I had thought something strange was going on with you two, but we just assumed you’d get over whatever it was in no time. This is...well, this is unexpected.”

“It was for us too, Geoff, believe me. But you can’t tell the other guys about this, okay? Don’t even mention to Michael that you know because he doesn’t need more reasons to be pissed at me.”

“Okay, Gav. Everything will be fine. I’ll help you figure this out. There’s gotta be a reason this happened and there’s gotta be a way out of it. You can stay here for as long as you need, buddy.”

***

Michael had done an awful, terrible thing. Just thinking about the look on Gavin’s face made him feel uneasy. He couldn’t call him, though, not after saying such terrible things. And he really had no excuse for saying them, so how could he apologize? Sorry I said I hate you, I was just kidding didn’t sound like a valid apology. Had Michael meant what he had said? No, he hadn’t. Sure, at times, Gavin annoyed him, but he never hated him. He was just annoyed at the current situation. He would much rather be himself and admire Gavin that way, rather than living as Gavin.

Michael seriously considered calling Gavin, but he couldn’t. He would pick up the phone, dial the all-too familiar numbers, but then hang up the phone. He was too stubborn and he was still very angry, despite his guilty feelings. Gavin had said some awful things to him as well. Did Gavin even want to make up? Would calling him make things worse? Would he even pick up?

After deciding that calling him wasn’t such a good idea, Michael went straight to bed, breaking the rule of not going to sleep while angry. And if his guilt-ridden dreams were any indication, that had not been the greatest of ideas.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael are forced to face each other after their big fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! (if anybody still even cares about this fic lol) Yes, it has been a while (like three years....whoops), but I recently got motivated to work on some of my old projects (I contacted the others and they both want to help finish this up as well) so hopefully if anybody is reading this, you'll enjoy it!   
> -deathbysandblk
> 
> Hey, better late than never amirite? 
> 
> Also, we are uncertain how Ray feels about being featured in fics anymore and so from now on, we probably will refrain from mentioning him. I just wanted to explain so it's less confusing when he stops being mentioned.

Michael did get up to go to work the next day, but every step he took on the way there seemed like he was walking on hot coals that burned hotter the closer he got to work. As soon as he walked into the Achievement Hunter office, he was face-to-face with Gavin. Gavin, upon seeing Michael, quickly turned his head away from him and put his headphones on. Well, there goes any attempt I might’ve made to make amends, thought Michael. Although, who was he kidding, he wasn’t gonna try to make up with Gavin, he was still pretty pissed about the events that happened the previous night. Evidently, Gavin was too. 

Gavin could barely stand to be in the same room as him after that night, and trying to hide it to get their videos done, was absolute torture. Obviously they did whatever they could to avoid each other, but it wasn’t easy when everyone else was enticing them to speak. Geoff tried to give Gavin reassuring looks and did what he could to keep the two away from each other, but it seemed like every time that he was able to get the two apart someone else would force the two to be in a team. 

The more that they were forced together, the less Michael and Gavin could stand it. Gavin kept checking the clock because he honestly just wanted the day to end. Michael only grew angry and was beginning to let his own personality show. Everybody shrugged off the violent behavior that Gavin had, until he began to shout.

"You motherfucker Michael!" Michael threw his controller against the wall making it break apart.

"Alright that's it," Geoff took his headphones off and walked over to the door."Michael, Gavin get your asses up we're going to have a talk."

“But, Geoff-,” whined Gavin.

“No buts, you two are being ridiculous right now and this needs to come to an end.”

The two of them followed Geoff as he took them into one of the conference rooms. 

“What is this about?” asked Michael.

“What do you mean ‘what is this about?’. You should fucking know what this is about. I know that you guys are in a bit of a weird situation right now what with the switch and all-,”

“WHAT? YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM?!” asked Michael, getting extremely riled up, starting to approach Gavin who hid behind Geoff. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!”

“I had no other choice, really, Michael. He got it out of me. It was a bit hard for me to hide it because I was so upset.”

“Oh wah, you’re such a big baby. This whole thing is your fucking fault in the first place. If you had never discussed this whole stupid bet in the first place, this wouldn’t be happening right now!”

Geoff, seeing that his attempt to intervene had failed, started to slowly back out of the room while the two continued to argue. He closed the door quietly and locked it, the plan being to not let Michael or Gavin out until the two made up. Which knowing how stubborn they both were, would definitely be a while. 

The arguing stopped momentarily when Michael realized Geoff was no longer in the room. 

“Oh, Geoff left. I don’t have to fucking stay here and deal with your sorry ass any longer,” he said as he tried to open the door. 

To his surprise and irritation, it was locked.

“Geoff, open the door! I’m not staying in here with him!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, buddy! You two need to stop fighting and I saw this as the only way! I’ll let you out if and when you two are all lovey-dovey bois again.”

“Either that or you have a dead body on your hands,” murmured Michael under his breath.

“What was that?” asked Geoff.

“Nothing. Geoff, I’m not kidding! Let me out!”

“What makes you think I’m kidding? I’m not kidding either! You two talk this out!”

“GEOFFREY, OPEN THIS MOTHERFUCKING DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!”

“Do that, and it’s coming out of your paycheck! Have a nice talk, love birds! I’m going to lunch!”

“Geoff?! Geoff?! GEOFF!! God damn it! He fucking left me here stuck with you!”

“Well, how do you think I bloody feel?”

“I don’t fucking care! I don’t want to talk about it anytime soon and I don’t want to be anywhere near you!”

“What makes you think I want to be stuck in here? If Geoff didn’t lock us up, I’d be out the door.”

"Well I'd be long gone the other way!"

"God you're such a fucking asshole."

"No, Michael I'm so sick and tired of you treating me like this. I've been trying, but every single goddamn time that I have it's never worked, so you might as well just shut the hell up and deal with this until it's over."

"Why should I have to?" Michael began to ball his fists. "You're so goddamn idiotic, can't you just keep your stupid fucking mouth shut for just once and not spew out the first dumb thoughts that come to mind?"

"No I can't help it, so get used to it!"

Michael slammed his fist onto the table that was in the room and shoved off any papers or pens that had been left on it. "Gavin shut up, just shut up."

Gavin had never seen Michael so angry before and part of him did want to stop talking but he knew Michael would never hurt him so he went on, "I'm not going to,not until you apologize for every single thing that you said to me."

"Just make this be over with! Let me be me! Let me see my own disgusting reflection in the mirror! Just let me be away from you!" Michael felt tears slip down his face but he was so enraged he didn't care. Michael took the bottom of the table and with all his force flipped it over on to the wall.

"Michael you're being bloody ridiculous right now. Stop it!"

"I won't ,not until I'm me again, not until your problem that you dragged me into with your stupid mouth-"

"Stop saying that it was me! Stop saying that it was all my fault! You know that's what Geoff and I do during Let's Builds! I wasn't even the one that came up with it, Geoff asked me about switching with you, all that I did was answer and I told him no!"

Michael's face softened, but he was definitely still angry, “Well then why the fuck is this happening to us?!” asked Michael in a gentler tone than he had been using previously.

“Your guess is as good as mine, Michael. Look, I hate fighting with you and I hate you being mad at me, especially because this is not something I wanted either and it’s not something I can control.” 

“Gavin- listen to me.”

“Not until I’m finished, I’m getting my words out first. You act like I am the one at fault for everything, but how on Earth can that be? It’s not like I woke up that morning and was like ‘hmm, how can I mess with Michael? Oh, I know! I’ll bloody switch our bodies!’ I know I can be a prick and often times, I deliberately try to be one, but you have accused me of things that are not possible and your harsh words towards me hurt me a lot. I’ll be quiet now, for fear of you telling me to shut up some more.”

At this, Michael realized just how awful he had acted towards his boi, if he even still wanted to be called that at this point. 

“Gavin, I am so sorry. I know that my apology is not nearly enough for how terrible I was to you, but I want to try to make it up to you somehow. I love you, even though I know my actions as of late have not demonstrated that. Will you accept my apology?”

“Of course, I will, Michael. I know this whole thing is frustrating for you. It’s frustrating for me too, but you don’t have to go through it alone, you know. I’m here for you and I’m in the same situation. We can help each other get through this!”

Michael and Gavin hugged when the door opened.

“Well, that was quick! Have you been standing there this whole time?!”

“Yeah pretty much. After I got lunch, I came here and sat outside the door, trying to see how long it would take for you two to make up. It definitely took a shorter amount of time than I had anticipated. Now, come on, guys, I’ll buy you some lunch since I prevented you from getting some at a normal time!”


End file.
